


xs同居30题（8.陌生的香水味 番外）

by FLY12



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLY12/pseuds/FLY12
Summary: 门突然被打开让斯库瓦罗有一瞬间的慌乱，透过雾气却发现来人是xanxus便有些无奈，“喂！混蛋你进来干什么啊！”“来看你有没有洗干净，垃圾。”黑发男人一副理直气壮的语气，走近时溅起几朵水花。
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus, XS
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	xs同居30题（8.陌生的香水味 番外）

门突然被打开让斯库瓦罗有一瞬间的慌乱，透过雾气却发现来人是xanxus便有些无奈，“喂！混蛋你进来干什么啊！”

“来看你有没有洗干净，垃圾。”黑发男人一副理直气壮的语气，走近时溅起几朵水花。

为了避免将心血来潮闯进来的xanxus打湿，斯库瓦罗只好关上花洒，又转身想去拿外衣——虽然已经确认了恋人关系，也做过不少事，却还是不好意思在对方面前赤身裸体。

xanxus却在这时加大了步伐，在斯库瓦罗碰到外衣服先一步捉住人的手腕，将人拉近自己。

外衣在两人拉扯间掉落在地，被水浸湿却无人在意，斯库瓦罗已被黑发男人按入怀中，贴近脸颊吮吸唇瓣，一手缓慢的抚摸着后背，压住人的腰向自己贴近，另只手松开本钳制的手腕，捏住恋人的双颊逼迫男人张开嘴更加深入的往里探去。

“唔……”斯库瓦罗发出两声呜咽却又被堵了回去，对方的舌头划过他的牙齿，舔舐他的上颚，又不停的撕咬他的唇瓣，勾着他的舌头吮吸。

如此近的距离Xanxus能看到对方因呼吸不畅微皱的眉头，从额头滑下的水珠挂在卷翘的睫毛上摇摇欲坠，打湿的发丝也弯弯绕绕的贴在脸颊上。

Xanxus的吻强势又凶猛，带着他常喝的酒精味道，混着浴室的热气熏的斯库瓦罗头昏脑涨，终于是受不住攀住黑发男人的后背敲打，Xanxus才从恋人口中退了出来。

斯库瓦罗摇晃了两下，被Xanxus带着靠上洗漱台，抵住对方的肩膀大口呼吸，感受到男人温热有力的手在腰腹游走，一手向下抚去，揉捏饱满的臀瓣，一手向上在胸口抚弄，手指划过乳珠缓缓的抚弄，唇舌顺着嘴角向下巴舔吻，贴着斯库瓦罗的脖颈啃咬喉结。

“……恩……哈啊……”斯库瓦罗顺从的扬起头，闷哼了几声。

Xanxus离开对方的喉结，有些满意恋人偏白的皮肤上出现的红痕，再度贴近恋人的耳朵，舔弄耳骨又吮吸柔软的耳垂，  
“脱。”他命令道。

斯库瓦罗被突如其来的命令砸的有些昏头，几秒后才反应过来Xanxus说的是什么意思——自己在浴室洗澡当然什么都没穿，要脱的是对方衣物。

残肢勾住Xanxus的脖颈，右手拽住了对方的领口，一颗一颗解开衬衣的扣子，露出对方结实的胸口，古铜色的皮肤还有暗色的伤疤，斯库瓦罗垂下眼帘贴近Xanxus的胸口舔吻恋人胸口上的一处伤痕。

Xanxus倒是十分满意银发恋人这种举动，揉捏臀瓣的手再次用力按压，让对方的臀肉塞满自己手指间。

“......恩……嘶……太用力了混蛋！”斯库瓦罗有些受不了对方带着蛮力的玩弄，也报复性的用力啃咬住男人的肩膀。

Xanxus却对这种貌似调情的报复哼笑出身，松开揉捏的臀部顺着胯骨抚捏住对方的性器，常年握抢而摩出的茧擦过敏感的柱头使得斯库瓦罗软了腰，只能松开口靠身后的洗漱台和勾对方的脖颈支撑住身体，才不会因为对方火热的手心带来的快感而软了腿。

Xanxus揉弄着斯库瓦罗的分身，指甲时不时的刮骚着前端，又用指节顶弄这下方的两颗囊袋，还有Xanxus放在银发剑士后颈上的手掌，也带着力度上下抚摸。

后颈是斯库瓦罗为数不多的弱点之一，常年被制服和银发覆盖，也不常在外人面前裸露身体，面对敌人也是从来不会暴露的弱点，能触碰这块禁地的就只有那个暴君了。

在Xanxus第一次使用后入式进入斯库瓦罗时，挣扎的动作使银发从白皙的背脊滑落，虽然皮肤上有不少深浅不一的伤痕，但并不影响这躯体的美丽，正被人掐住的迷人的腰窝，凹陷下去的脊椎骨和微微隆起的背肌，线条圆润流畅的肩头，以及颇为光滑的后颈，随着斯库瓦罗的动作Xanxus觉得那块皮肤越发晃眼，他俯身贴近身下的人，空出一只手拨开斯库瓦罗后颈的发丝，在对方反应过来前张口舔弄这皮肤。

果然身下人立刻僵住了身子然后便是更加刻意的躲闪。

“这么敏感啊。”Xanxus贴着斯库瓦罗的耳后恶劣的笑出声，更加刻意的去啃咬揉捏那块皮肤，身下人控住不住收缩的后穴都明明白白的告诉自己这是一块没人触碰过的禁区。

在后颈抚摸的手掌让斯库瓦罗完全软了腰背，却做不出有效的反抗，只能将头压在Xanxus的肩膀上努力的咬住下唇才能控制住自己不呻吟出声——Xanxus喜欢在浴室做，尤其是将斯库瓦罗做到无法控制吐出呻吟，在空荡的浴室里回音更加明显，总能让他更加兴奋而让思路瓦罗第二天苦不堪言。

“继续。”Xanxus偏头在斯库瓦罗耳边说到，然后压身含住对方一边的乳珠用舌尖慢慢挑弄，另一只手放过了敏感的后颈垄住人的胸口揉捏，带着有些能让人疼痛的力度，掌心也时不时按压过乳尖。

斯库瓦罗从喉咙里挤出两声压不住的喘息，又被浴室里微妙的回音刺激的一个机灵，恼火自己永远被对方掌控，右手不甘示弱的顺着黑发男人结实的胸口向下抚摸，在结实的腹肌停留了一会才扣住了男人的皮带，解开皮带是金属碰撞的声音在浴室里格外的响亮，斯库瓦罗一点都不想知道现在自己的脸是不是红到可以煎鸡蛋，反正脑子一定已经是一团浆糊了。

斯库瓦罗顺着Xanxus的腹肌摸进内裤，他握住男人的又硬又烫的性器，脑子里开始不争气的想起自己被这东西贯穿的样子，现在手掌可以感受到阴茎上跳动的脉络都与在自己身体里的感觉一模一样。

斯库瓦罗用力揉捏对方的性器，手指时不时划过前端，同时也立刻感觉得自己的前端被男人用指甲抠弄，斯库瓦罗转动手腕顺着对方的阴茎向下抚摸下方的囊袋，果然自己的囊袋也被对方更有技巧的揉捏。

“……混蛋……”斯库瓦罗皱起眉低头骂向伏在自已胸前的人，Xanxus一直都是暴力无情，任意妄为，包括在性事上也是，年轻时每次做爱从来不顾自己的感受，一次下来完全就是单方面的殴打，后来随着年龄的增长，Xanxus开始懂得收敛自己的脾气，行事也变得成熟，对待斯库瓦罗也开始不那么暴力，虽然依旧强硬但已经很少会在人身下留下严重的伤痕。

但现在这种像是跟自己逗趣的行为怎么看都不像是Xanxus会做的事情。

“你......混蛋Xanxus别耍老子啊！”

斯库瓦罗受不了对方宛如戏耍自己的举动，带着力度的掐揉住手上的性器。果然立马换来更重的揉捏。

“喂痛死……唔啊……”话还没说完就被堵住了嘴，剩下的话全都湮灭在唇齿间。

Xanxus压住斯库瓦罗的后腰，让人更加的贴近自己，直到两人的性器完全触碰到一起，Xanxus用手垄住两人的性器，带着斯库瓦罗的右手一起开始上下的揉弄。

下身带来的热度激的斯库瓦罗头皮发麻，绷劲的身体轻轻颤抖着，控住不住的发出呜咽声，却逃不过Xanxus强势的吻，口水在分分合合中从嘴角滑落牵出丝线。

Xanxus的手更加的肆无忌惮刺激着斯库瓦罗的顶端，渐渐的开始渗出液体，以及已经有短促的呻吟在浴室里回荡。

斯库瓦罗的呼吸越来越急促，自己的呻吟混杂着接吻时的啧啧水声，还有下身手上粘腻的触感都不停地冲击着斯库瓦罗的脑袋，他绷紧大腿，腰腹不由自主的贴向Xanxus，硬挺的性器胡乱往对方手上挺去，希望对方的手能带给自己更多的快感。

Xanxus知道斯库瓦罗这是要高潮了，开始加快手上的速度，当他的手再一次顺着柱身划过顶端，斯库瓦罗的全身都剧烈颤抖起来，他推开黑发男人嘴唇的钳制，高高扬起头，口水顺着无法控制闭上的嘴巴流向下巴，指甲抠紧Xanxus的肩膀无声的喘息着。

喷发的液体溅落在斯库瓦罗的胸腹上，甚至有洒在他的下巴上。

“.….啊……哈啊……”斯库瓦罗喘着气，他还沉浸在刚才的高潮中无法反应。

“这么舒服吗？”Xanxus用手指勾掉斯库瓦罗下巴上的精液在对方的眼前晃了两下。他用手抹过对方腹肌上的精液，向下摸往结实的大腿根，那块皮肤摸起来让人爱不释手，然后他勾起斯库瓦罗的膝盖带上自己的腰间，手指滑向对方的后穴，带着精液的手指顶进毫无防备的后穴。

“嗯哈——Xan…Xanxus……”斯库瓦罗浑身瘫软，一只脚踏在地上使不上一点力气，只能靠着眼前的人和靠着的洗漱台支撑全身的重量。

Xanxus没有理会，一边在恋人的肩头留下明显的吻痕，一边又加入了第二根手指往更深的地方抠弄。

“啊……哈……啊唔”呻吟在浴室里回荡，斯库瓦罗张口咬住自己的手腕，却也止不住往外露的闷哼。他能感受到Xanxus的手指在自己体内转动，弯曲进出，酥麻的快感传遍全身，后穴不断张合吞吃着对方的手指，即使自己不愿承认，但身体依旧是渴望着Xanxus的。

Xanxus感觉到有液体顺着自己的手指流下，紧致而富有弹性的内壁却一直吸着自己更加深入，又想里面增加了第三根手指，液体混杂着淫靡的搅弄声在浴室中格外明显。

Xanxus抽出手指，斯库瓦罗还来得及感受到后穴的空虚便马上被更大更硬的东西填满，感受到对方柔软的后穴紧紧的吮吸自己的性器也让Xanxus更加兴奋。

“呃啊！不……啊......啊哈……”斯库瓦罗弓起身子想要往后退却根本躲不开恋人的钳制。

“放松。”Xanxus安抚性的舔吻他的耳廓。

“你……是……哈啊……是开玩笑吧……”不管过了多久在这种事情都无法适应。

斯库瓦罗能清晰的感受到内壁被尺寸巨大阴茎慢慢撑开，不带一点空隙的填满，酥麻和胀痛混合着快感一点一点随着Xanxus的进入冲击着斯库瓦罗的全身。

Xanxus将分身完全埋入斯库瓦罗体内，里面温暖又湿润，挤压着自己的性器，Xanxus在对方耳边发出低沉满足的叹息声。

对方因为自己而满足让斯库瓦罗感到无比的愉悦，他无意识的收缩后穴加紧身体里的性器。

这让Xanxus也兴奋起来，他将自己硬挺的分身退出了一点，然后又重重的埋入。

“唔……”斯库瓦罗闷哼出生声。 

在几次缓慢的试探之后Xanxus开始大力的进出他的身体，每一下都狠狠的顶入，深深的贯穿，又快又重，斯库瓦罗的体内又热又紧，在他每一次退出时努力的挽留，又在他进入的时候狠狠的吮吸。

斯库瓦罗被大力的冲撞搅浑了脑袋，只觉得无比的愉悦，快感随着两人连接传遍全身。

Xanxus捞起对方的另一条腿勾在自己的后腰，将人压在墙壁上，失去背后支撑的斯库瓦罗只能更紧的搂住Xanxus，这样的姿势让男人的分身进入的更深。

“别……别啊……太深……哈……”斯库瓦罗吐不出一句完整的话，Xanxus紧贴着他，带着伤疤的躯体熨烫着他，大掌揉捏浑圆的臀瓣，将臀肉往外掰开，斯库瓦罗想逃离双腿却又不由自主的缠紧Xanxus的腰迎合对方的顶弄，让粗大的性器更加深入。

当Xanxus在冲撞间触碰到那点时，斯库瓦罗猛地瞪大眼睛发出了让自己清醒后无比羞愧的呻吟，这声呻吟让Xanxus满意至极，动作越发的猛烈，更加快速的贯穿，性器几乎是退到尖端再全部没入。

呻吟混杂着两人的喘息以及交合处噗嗤的水声和肉体撞击的声音在浴室回荡，不停地冲击着斯库瓦罗的神经，快感不断地累积，斯库瓦罗重新硬起来的分身开始不断分泌出液体，夹在俩人的腹间不停磨蹭。

斯库瓦罗激动的喘息，银色的瞳孔逐渐失焦，快感将他推上浪尖，高潮来的凶猛让他的后穴不断紧缩，终于弓起腰，白灼的液体猛地喷出。

Xanxus没有停下，反而更用力的将阴茎抽出和埋入，疯狂而深入的操弄，被延长的高潮让斯库瓦罗脑子里一片空白，在Xanxus最后一次捅进斯库瓦罗体内时，喷发的液体也一同射出冲刷着内壁，更多的液体顺着两人交合的部位流了下来。

“啊哈.….哈……”斯库瓦罗依旧止不住的喘息，Xanxus贴近恋人的脸颊啄吻，然后擒住双唇，这次的吻缓慢而煽情，舌尖彼此勾缠，斯库瓦罗抬起手捧住Xanxus的脸颊，脱离Xanxus唇舌的纠缠，他亲吻对方带着伤疤的侧脸，用舌尖温柔的舔舐，又划过高挺的鼻梁，最后落在对方眼皮上，虔诚的仿佛是轻吻着无上的珠宝。

感受到对方无声的讨好，Xanxus凝视对方带着水汽的银色瞳孔，平时总是皱起的眉头在情事之后意外的柔和，发红的眼角和红肿的嘴唇都是外人不曾见过的。

“.…..继续吗？”对方低哑的嗓音像是羽毛在Xanxus心口划弄。

然后答案被封在了下一个吻中。


End file.
